The term “brake” may refer generally to a mechanical device or system that may constrain a moving system by absorbing energy therefrom. It is used for slowing or stopping a moving object, wheel, axle, or to prevent its motion. In many brake systems, the operation of absorbing energy is accomplished via means of friction, which might cause component wear and generate heat.